


It Only Takes One

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean thinks it is time you got an anti-possession tattoo…but he doesn’t understand why you are so hesitant.





	It Only Takes One

“I don’t need one, Dean!”  You shouted at your brother.  The fact that he kept bringing it up was really starting to peeve you off.  You don’t know why he wouldn’t drop it. 

 

“It’s for protection!  Of course you need it!”  Dean probably thought he was being reasonable, thought he was doing right by you, but what he didn’t understand was that he was pushing and issue that you wouldn’t budge on.

 

“No! I’m not getting an anti-possession tattoo!  Drop it!”  You screamed as you stormed out of the kitchen.

 

Dean didn’t bring it up for the rest of the day.  You hoped he would just let it go, but you had no such luck.  In reality, he was just strategizing. 

 

000

 

“Hey!”  Sam said wearily as he approached you.  It always made you chuckle that even though he was your younger brother, he stood like giant next to you.  At least he was taller than Dean too…  “Listen, I need to ask a favor.”

 

“Sure, what’s up?”  You said as you patted your bed.

 

He crawled in next to you, like he used to when you were kids.  HE would bonk his head lightly on yours before speaking.  “It’s just…I’m worried about you…”

 

“What?”

 

“It’s just…so much can happen on a hunt, and I don’t want to lose my favorite sister.”  He said softly.

 

“I’m your only sister.”  You joked, but bit back your laugh when you saw how serious he was.  “Sam…What’s this about?” 

 

Sam him hawed around for a few moments before he finally spoke again.  “It would make me feel better if you got an anti-possession tattoo.”

 

You were quiet for a moment before taking a deep breath.

 

“DEAN!”

 

000

 

“You’re getting one!”  Dean growled at you as you limped back to the car.

 

“No, I’m not!  I’ll just get a necklace or something.”

 

“It could fall off!  Tattoos are permanent, don’t come off.  And Seriously?!  You were just possessed, you hurt Sam!”

 

You froze as you stared at the ground.  It wasn’t really you, but you knew Dean was just making a point.  Maybe if you just got one sooner, Sam wouldn’t have been hurt.

 

“…Okay…”  You could do this… you could do this for your family.  “I’ll get one.”  You said defeated.  In your head, the pep talk had begun.  You fight monsters, you can get one measly tattoo.

 

000

 

You had tears in your eyes as you tried to work on your breathing.  What was happening?  Why couldn’t you do this? 

 

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?”  Dean was quick to wrap you up in his arms, he hated seeing his little sister cry.

 

“I’m fine…Can do it…”  You gasped out as the tattoo artist sat back down.  She was quick to get the boys when you spiraled into a panic attack before she even got started. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell us you were scared of needles?”  Sam spoke softly, rubbing your back gently. 

 

“It’s…stupid…”  You said between breaths.

 

“No, no it’s not.”  Dean countered as he kissed your head.  “You know what, you’re not doing this…we will get you a necklace or a warding or something.”

 

“Yes…I am…”  You gave Sam a look and then turned to the tattoo artist, almost sizing her up.

 

Sam saw that flicker in your eyes, of sadness and pain and…  “You guilted her?!”  He yelled at Dean.

 

“I didn’t know she had a needle phobia!” 

 

“Do it.”  You gritted out to the artist, giving a quick nod of assurance to her.  Dean tried to say no, but you were too insistent.  You wanted to do this.  It would keep your family safe.  You could get over this fear…

 

You gritted your teeth as the pain began.  But the boys stayed by you, especially Dean, who was softly singing ‘Hey Jude’ into your ear.

 

000

 

“Hey, Cas!”  You said as you walked into the bunker, six months later.

 

“Hello.”  He answered quickly before giving you a soft hug.  “I take it the hunt was successful?”

 

“Yep!”  You carried your bag in as you filled your brined in on the weeks going on.  You hefted the bag up and heard Cas stop.

 

“What?”

 

He tilted his head to the side in curiosity.  “You have a tattoo…a new one…I thought you were frightened of needles?” 

 

You blushed as you nodded.  “Yea…I found out I kinda like them…and once I got through the first one, it wasn’t as scary anymore.”  You smiled to yourself as you began to unpack, leaving Cas to chat about his own weekly adventures.  You were happy that you got your new piece of art, and that by doing so, you were slowly beginning to conquer your fear.


End file.
